Automobiles under sunshine will have an internal space at a high temperature, under which tissue papers or wet paper wipers placed in the car will become dry and fragile, even the temperature is reduced by air conditioning device or the opening of car windows. Therefore, tissue papers or wet paper wipers placed in a car are much less durable than those placed at room temperature. Further, a box of tissue papers or paper wipers is usually arbitrarily placed inside a car and therefore is inconvenient for a passenger needs them.